Why Not?
by Laurashley
Summary: You're joking, aren't you' she asked nervously.'Actually, no. I am serious........


'Why not mummy?Please? Jenny has one, Susan has two, and now even Jeremy has one. . . '  
  
Grissom could hear Lindsey's pleading voice as a weary-looking Catherine opened the door.  
  
'Hey there Linds, what's this all about? Asking mummy for something sweetheart?'  
  
Lindsey nodded her blond head as she rushed into his welcoming arms for their customary hug. 'Mummy said no. But I would really like one Uncle Gil. Almost everyone I know has one, and I have always wanted one. Can you help me to persuade mummy? Mummy listens to you. Please?' Lindsey said as she looked at Grissom with pleading blue eyes that reminded Grissom of Catherine.  
  
'Oh no you don't missy. I've told you, this is not something that I can get at the store or something, and it is not something to be taken lightly honey.' Catherine said, giving Grissom a glare that dared him to take Lindsey's side.  
  
'But mummy. . . '  
  
'That's enough Lindsey Willows. I've said no. I'm sorry, but you have to know that sometimes, you just can't have everything you want.'  
  
Hearing her mother call her by her name, Lindsey knew that it was no point in arguing any longer. Her mother only called her that when she was annoyed with her. She looked sadly disappointed and looked as though she was going to cry, but was trying not to.  
  
Her mother, sensing her feelings, tried to cheer her up by suggesting that they go the park and then stop by the ice cream parlour on their way back.  
  
Later, as they watched Lindsey on the swings, Grissom asked the question that he had been dying to ask. 'So what was it that Linds wanted? I've hardly known you to refuse that little girl anything unless you thought it was dangerous, like that scooter she asked for a few years back. Besides, from what I've gathered, most of her friends and your nephew have one or more, so it can't be all that dangerous, can it?'  
  
'If only it was that simple. What she wants is rather 'safe' actually. It is also what most normal family would have or be in the position to provide. But in circumstances like mine, it is near impossible. Though I must admit, I wouldn't mind one myself, if I had the choice.' Catherine said, with a wistful look on her face.  
  
'Well, what is it?' a mystified Grissom asked, none the wiser, 'Perhaps I can help?' Catherine looked at him sceptically.  
  
'There's one thing you should learn Gil. Never volunteer to help unless you know what you might be getting yourself into. You could land yourself in hot soup you know, especially if I decided to take you up on the offer. Not that I don't appreciate your offer, but . . . ' Catherine's voice trailed off and she looked away.  
  
'Lindsey has been pestering me for a baby sister or brother, especially since Nancy gave birth to Susie three weeks ago. Now you see why I had to refuse her? And how do you suppose you are going to help me Gil Grissom?' Catherine said with a cheeky smile.  
  
Whatever response that she had expected from him, it certainly wasn't the one that she got. 'By marrying you and getting you pregnant?' Grissom said seriously.  
  
Catherine burst out in laughter, thinking that he was joking with her. 'Oh come on Gil, just because my daughter said that she wanted a baby sister? I shudder to think what you would do if she said she wanted the moon? You do spoil her!'  
  
Then she noticed that the man beside her was not smiling, in fact, he looked rather grim, and was looking at her intently.  
  
'You're joking, aren't you?' she asked nervously.  
  
'Actually, no. I am serious. I think it is an honour if you would marry me and have children with me. This time, helping you to make your daughter happy is something that I do not mind volunteering for. Because, Catherine Willows, I'm in love with you.'  
  
For a moment, Catherine was shocked speechless, she had no idea that he felt that way about her. They had known each other for ages, and she had always thought that if he had any romantic inclinations towards her, he would have expressed them long ago. Heaven knows that he had plenty of chances to.  
  
The man was really an enigma. She thought she knew him better than he knew himself, that he could not keep anything from her, but he could still manage to surprise her, like now. Although they had been spending a lot of time together, there had been no talk about them being in a romantic relationship or anything as such. To have him suddenly declare his feelings and propose at the same time was a bit unnerving to say the least!  
  
As an apprehensive Grissom waited for her reaction, a mischievous smile spread across Catherine's features, a twinkle appearing in her mesmerising blue eyes.  
  
'So, how many are we going to have?' She said before placing her lips gently over his. 


End file.
